


Sink Them In

by inkandchocolate



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's had stranger things happen before breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Them In

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: for killerweasel who prompted with "Dean/Lindsey, blood."

"Is it a kink or something?" Dean asks, sweating as he rubs his hand over his neck and looks at the smears of red on his fingers when he pulls them back.

Lindsey frowns, pushes tangled hair out of his face as he kneels beside Dean, covers twisted under him. "Is what a kink?" He pushes the wrinkled sheets off onto the floor and collapses with a satisfied groan, bouncing the mattress and Dean both.

"This whole need you seem to have to draw blood whenever you fuck," Dean points out, he fingers held out for evidence when Lindsey huffs in annoyance at the answer. "Seriously, man. I'm startin' to wonder if I need to check you for fangs."

Lindsey grabs Dean's wrist, pulls the sticky fingertips to his mouth, sucks the blood smears from them roughly. His teeth catch on each one before he lets go, smirking at Dean's expression. "If there was a need to be checkin' for fangs, you'd already be dead on the floor, Winchester. Kinda late to be worried about that now."

Dean rubs his fingers together, idly feeling the slickness of Lindsey's saliva as it slowly dries on his skin and then he shrugs and rolls to his side, reaches out and presses those same fingers to the faint scars on Lindsey's neck. "Don't know about that. Seems to me you made it out alive at least once." His dick jumps and prods Lindsey's hip, eliciting a sound from them both, groan and echo. "Up for tryin' best outta three?"

Lindsey's answer is non-verbal, all grabbing hands and rocking hips. Dean's alright with that.

-end


End file.
